Konstantin Teufel
Konstantin Teufel is the younger son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs by the Brothers Grimm. He is the younger brother of Paul Teufel. Info Name; Konstantin Teufel Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs Alignment: Royal Roommate: Radu Zori Secret Heart's Desire: To travel to find golden hairs from a devil. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at hiding. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Iris Labelle. She's a sweet girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have six fingers on my right hand. I wish I could remove it, but my sixth finger is fully functional. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love heroic stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Mismanagement. I'd rather manage a good kingdom. Best Friends Forever After: Narcisse Paon is fun since he's fond of cute animals. Character Appearance Konstantin is above average height, with brown hair parted on the left and teal eyes. He wears a purple button-down shirt and denim shorts. Personality. Biography Hallo! I'm Konstantin Teufel. I'm the younger of the two Teufel brothers. My father was born with a caul, and was predicted to marry the king's daughter at fourteen. He managed to do this despite the king's plans to get rid of him, but the king then sent him to get three golden hairs from the devil. Dad traveled to Hell and, with the help of the devil's grandmother, retrieved them. He also obtained quite a bit of wealth on the way back. The king wanted to know the source of the wealth, but when he went to get it, he was trapped in Hell - cursed to ferry people back and forth. (Yeah, Paul told it already...) I'm doing pretty good. My dad's real mother, who gave him up at birth, has moved in with us, as well as the miller and his wife (his adoptive parents). Right now, I'm going to Ever After High with my brother Paul. I'm a Royal since I want to follow my father's story, though I don't know if I want to get married right now. I'm only fourteen. Still, I do have a nice girlfriend named Iris, and I hope we can stay together. Though she's got an annoying older brother who can be a real pushover. I'm fascinated by golden hairs, and I wish I had golden hairs on my head. But I'm a brunette...though I do accept that. I wouldn't mind traveling afar to find golden hairs from the devil. But for now, I'm content with traveling with Paul on his rowboat. I also have six fingers on my right hand. The sixth finger is able to move on its own. People always notice the sixth finger - it doesn't help that I'm right-handed. But I accept what I was given - and at least the sixth finger isn't fused with any of my other fingers. Trivia *Konstantin's surname means "devil" in German. *Konstantin owns a pet blue monkey named Karambole, who he shares with his brother. Karambole gets his name due to his fondness of starfruit. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Devil With Three Golden Hairs Category:German